A micro telecommunications computing architecture (micro telecommunications computing architecture, hereinafter referred to as MTCA) is an industrial standard that is applied to a communication device. A computing device based on the MTCA standard has the following advantages: A structure and a layout are compact, less energy is consumed, a smaller space is occupied, and extensibility, interoperability, and interchangeability are better. A shelf of the computing device that is MTCA-compliant is used for installing a board. The board generally includes a circuit board, a front panel that is fixed on the circuit board, and electronic components that are connected to a connector of the circuit board. According to a form factor, the board is categorized into a full-height board and a half-height board. The full-height board is directly inserted into an upper guide rail and a lower guide rail that are disposed in the shelf, and is electrically connected to the shelf through the connector; and the half-height board is installed into the shelf through a detachable board, where the detachable board has a guide rail in the middle of the detachable board, and needs to be disposed in the shelf.
In the prior art, generally, the board is installed into the shelf in the following manner: The full-height board is inserted into the upper guide rail and the lower guide rail that are disposed in the shelf, so that the full-height board is fixed in the shelf; furthermore, a raised hook that is disposed on an entrance of the guide rail collaborates with a locking splinter that is disposed on a front panel of the full-height board to fix the full-height board in the shelf. During installation of the half-height board, the detachable board is first disposed in the shelf, the middle of the detachable board is disposed with an upper support guide rail that corresponds to the upper guide rail and a lower support guide rail that corresponds to the lower guide rail, and structures of the upper support guide rail, the lower support guide rail, the upper guide rail, and the lower guide rail are all the same. Entrances of the guide rails are all disposed with a raised hook, so that the raised hook collaborates with a locking splinter that is disposed on a front panel of the half-height board to fix the half-height board in the shelf.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that a board in the prior art is not securely fixed, and an installed board is intended to swing, which causes poor contact between a connector of the board and a connector of a shelf. Therefore, in the prior art, reliability of a connection between the board and the shelf is poor.